U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,756, granted Jul. 24, 1973, to L. M. Wheeler, discloses a sorting and pouring tray having a depending lip at one end that forms a pouring spout. A box-like device having a top sorting tray hingedly connected to the box at one edge of the tray is disclosed in each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,494,804, granted Jan. 22, 1985, to L. O'Keeffe; and 4,573,751, granted Mar. 4, 1986, to R. P. Swank. In each of the devices, articles on the tray are dumped down into a container positioned in the box when the tray is tilted about the hinge. O'Keeffe discloses a chart which has indicia for determining the length of a bolt and holes for determining the diameter of a bolt. The chart is removably supported on an edge of the tray by a tongue and slot arrangement. In each of the two patents, the tray includes a handle to be grasped for tilting the tray. Also in each patent, depositing articles in a desired container requires positioning containers within the box-like structure so that the desired container is below an upper opening through which the articles on the tray fall when the tray is tilted. Storage and sorting devices having a box-like structure with an edge to which an edge of a sorting tray is hingedly connected are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,615,571, granted Oct. 7, 1986, and 4,913,501, granted Apr. 3, 1990, both to R. P. Swank. In each of these two devices, the tray or box has a specialized engagement portion for mounting a particular type of container preparatory to tilting the tray to dump articles into the container.